Jessica Sparrow: Prologue,Stranded
by Hello Mickey
Summary: The Daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow and Angelica Tech(Black-Beard's daughter) Is Sent away to a Island where The Season Never changes and is Raised By Autumn herself and a group of Thieves including one in particular who Never grows up known as Robber girl (Based off The 2002 movie:Snow Queen)


**A storm** had begun to brew over the waves of the Caribbean, almost as if Poseidon had dug his mighty hands against the waves and personally bought them upon any bit of movement that awaited its clutching jaws, a terrible night for any sailor's ship to be out at sea. Though far out in an abandoned resort of the deadly ocean rose a wounded beach, covered in swaying palm trees and thick vines tangling over the wind-stoked sands that stretched miles apart. Shipwrecked planks had washed ashore the deadness of the island and anyone with a death wish would think of stepping foot out into such treacherous weathers,in which Angelica had too. She was striving for food and running low on resources within the island, left with nothing but a empty pistol and the tattered clothes on her back, the pirate was abandoned by her ex-lover and none other than 'The Legendary', Captain Jack Sparrow' himself.

Luckily, Angelica Had found shelter hidden away in an old cellar used to store boxes and what smelled of some sort of old Spice rum hidden beneath The dreaded Island. It had been months and almost a year now that she was left stranded there, cold and alone but she had learned to survive on her own the best she could, although she knew it wouldn't be long before both her and her baby perished….Yes , her and her beautiful newborn infant she had yet to name. Of course Angelica had pleaded Jack not to leave her there and warned him that she was with child but he refused to believe it was true or that it was even his, thus leaving her stranded with nothing but an empty pistol and his voodoo doll that had later washed ashore.

She knew from the moment this beautiful baby girl was born she was his…It had been a while since her and Jack had even had the slightest of intercourse's but Just by staring into those wide, deep brown eyes she knew…And She pledged she would get Jack back for leaving them there but for now she was still struggling to find herself alone on the island and only the cruel winds mixing with the salty sea mixed over the Palm trees and whisked the trap door above them open. Angelica had to duck in cover to protect her wailing child who was awoken and startled by the sudden sounds of terrifying winds

"We have to get out of here…" Angelica whispered in her own beautiful accent, trying hard to sooth the restless child no bigger than her hands and holding her tight against the torn corset of her bosom, but poor Angelica's words did nothing to help and she continued to cry. After pushing open the remainder of the shelter door Angelica was starting off through the few trees that layered the island, her brown leather boots sunk against the damp sands of the deserted island as she stomped through the east blowing winds. Screaming for help was useless and staying there wasn't safe, the winds grew stronger as she made her way to the rocky shores only to be startled by the sound of weeping palm tree, being blown over by the heavy force of salty-wind. There wasn't any escape and the only chance of survival was for her to put her baby first

"Listen to me baby, listen…" she whispered kneeling down in the sands and squinting because of the breeze in her hair but the poor infant went on screaming and squirming.  
>"Listen, mummy's gonna' get you out of here alright? She's going to make sure you wind up in good hands, okay?"<p>

She said over the rushing winds, though the child did not listen and Angelica only moaned and rose resting the baby on her shoulder, cradling her head and starting back to their wrecked hideout to find any surviving supplies. She tore apart one of the crates as the baby lied in a pile of palm leaves, cradled safely into an almost basket as Angelica worked her fingers away through the darkness and cold. She tore some remainder of her shirt off and bonded a few boards together, then piled up some pine leaves and wrapped them together with the stem. She used a button lodged into her boot to keep them sturdy and hauled her baby back against her hip as she took the contraption out into the hazard once more,

"Listen Love…Listen, Please…." She begged, collapsing to her knees in the sand once more, the sound of the Caribbean blocked her coos to the child out.  
>"Mummy's going to have to go away for a while alright? But I promise whoever finds you…" she paused to brush away a long strand of Burnett hair from her eyes to look at her child as she swallowed,<p>

"Will raise you better then either I or Jack ever would…..your father loved you very much sweetheart but he's a sad…pathetic man who needs-….who needs to get his head together…" she knew the child was too busy wailing to respond to anything she was saying but even for the slightest moments the child seemed to have stopped long enough to glance up at her mother with watchful eyes noticing the tears stain her dirt-covered cheeks and she began to fuss once more. Although in her mind Angelica could only pray to Poseidon to take her child to a safer home, loving arms and not some trashed bandit hideout, she also prayed he wouldn't swallow her child as a sacrifice but she was out of options and could only sooth her baby because it also soothed her as well. She took a deep breath and consoled her child once more,

"I'm going to wrap you in what I can, alright sweetheart, you're going to stay safe alright? This is going to keep you safe…" She lifted the child after a moment of cradling her  
>"I love you baby…" She whispered pressing her dry lips against the child's head before resting her in the leaf pile in the basket she had woven from the supplies around the island and palm leaves to keep her dry, before she mended the top so no water could get in and she was harnessed in well but could also breath she stared down at her child.<p>

"You're a strong…beautiful baby girl….but most of all remember this…you're a pirate."

She gave a small smile mixed in with a slight smirk before leaning in and kissing her forehead, but as she did for the last time she remembered the baby still had not a name, oh god…this hurt. Her heart broke as she thought of a name before she were to send her off into the blizzard-ing winds, possibly never to see her again, tears began swelling in the young woman's eyes and she could only suck in her breath long enough to weave up a name so if she survived and whomever found her knew…She whispered something against the child's skin before She Then Lifted the basket woven as the child's cry's muffled out and she adjusted the harness/basket over a small raft with boards around the edges only small enough to fit the one but only strong enough to endure such winds. She used the remaining rope-of-supplies she had to make sure the binds were secure before nudging the rest of the raft of the rocky shore and sinking into the sand, her mascara streaming with dirt down her pale cheeks and her hand over her mouth to keep her from sobbing aloud as she watched the raft disappear into the deathly waves of the sea, as the raft was consumed by the winds and fogs deep into the night, she sat and watched in horror as her baby disappeared from her sight, forever.  
>It was only moments before Angelica's dim-colored lips lingered over the sobbing infants head finishing her heartbreaking speech with a soft but proud whisper<p>

"…And your name, Is Jessica."


End file.
